Feu de glace
by bluehawk.c
Summary: Harry et Voldemort. C'est en quelques sortes une vision de la fin. Ou plutôt, juste avant la fin. Chapitre unique.


****

Feu de glace

Des flammes. Des braises, plus rouges que la douleur. La chaleur irradiait l'air de glace, le rendant presque incandescent. Deux forces étaient à l'œuvre, des forces impossibles à décrire mais le choc de leur rencontre ébranlerait les fondations de l'univers, c'était une certitude.

" _Tu vaux mieux qu'eux, tellement mieux qu'eux, ils croient savoir, mais ils ne savent rien. Toi, tu sais alors qu'ils ne font qu'effleurer l'ombre de ce qu'il n'auront jamais._ "

Les forces étaient en attente, l'univers en sursis. La confrontation était imminente, mais il leur restait encore quelques secondes. Un _sursis_.

" _Tu es sûr de toi, n'est ce pas ?_ "

Royaume de froid et de feu, où les fontaines d'argent abreuvaient les ténèbres d'une eau écarlate, au goût de haine. Le monde versait ses dernières larmes de sang. Il aspirait à cette confrontation, depuis l'aube des temps, il l'attendait, il avait tourné pour elle.

" _Comment ne pas l'être en te regardant ? Tu es ce qu'aucun être humain ne pourra jamais espérer devenir. Toi qui as reçu la bénédiction. Toi qui pourrait t'élever si haut au dessus d'eux. Le voient-ils seulement ? Ont-ils la moindre idée de ta grandeur ? C'est là le plus ironique. Que moi seul puisse comprendre ce que tu es._ "

La nuit retient son souffle. Les étoiles s'éteignent une à une elles n'ont plus leur place, pas _ici_. La nuit les couve du regard tendre d'une mère.

" _Tu t'es planté._ "

" _C'est ce que tu crois ?_ "

Une gerbe d'étincelles, les lueurs fuient aussi vite qu'elles le peuvent, ultimes rescapées, les ténèbres les poursuivent.

" _Et toi, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis, tu as fait de moi l'élu. Tu as eu entre tes mains le plus grand pouvoir qu'un homme n'ai jamais eu, le contrôle total de ta destinée : le pouvoir de choisir ton ennemi. Une prophétie, deux chemins. Tu m'as choisi. Tu as détruit ma vie, tu m'as apposé ta marque, et tu as attendu qu'ils fassent de moi celui que je suis. Celui qui s'opposerait à toi. Ils ont cru être les maîtres du jeu, Dumbledore, les étoiles, le destin. Ils avaient tord. C'était toi. Et pourquoi ? Tu t'es forgé ton ennemi, est ce là l'instant que tu attendais depuis le début ? Me détruire, ou mieux encore, que je te détruise ? C'est là ton but, la fin. Tu m'as voulu. C'est ton souhait, depuis le début la haine vaut mieux que le vide n'est-ce pas ? Avant moi, tu n'avais rien. "_

Un vent léger se lève, colorant la glace. Les éclats renvoient leurs images à l'infini, comme un miroir aux multiples facettes, comme si un millier d'hommes s'étaient tenus derrière chacun d'eux, attendant qu'ils se taisent, pour pouvoir _en finir._

" Tu es ma plus grande réussite. Regarde les choses en face, accepte-le. Pas le pouvoir, le pouvoir n'est rien, n'est-ce pas ? Pas la terreur, pas le sang. Toi. Ils ne l'ont jamais compris. Tu as raison, avant je n'avais rien. "

Les guerriers attendent, tapis dans l'ombre. Tout se joue maintenant. Pas quand ils lèveront leurs baguettes, pas quand ils prendront les armes…

" _Tu t'es trompé, tu as choisi la mauvaise personne_. "

Maintenant. Ce qui se passait déterminerait le sort de ce qui restera, _après_.

" _Oh, vraiment ?_ "

Leurs yeux se perdent.

" _Tu as cru que nous étions semblables, si semblables que parfois même tu avait du mal à faire la différence entre toi et moi. Tu m'as choisi pour cela. La même douleur, la même colère, les mêmes manques. Et tu t'es trompé_. "

Etrange comme les ténèbres peuvent être troublantes. Les guerriers-ombres l'effleurent aussi

délicatement qu'ils le peuvent, oubliant presque la haine qu'ils éprouvent les uns pour les autres. La mort prend les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

" _C'est toi qui ne comprend plus_. "

La glace se tord de douleur, grimaçante, tandis que les flammes dévorantes cajolent les ténèbres.

" _Non. Nous ne sommes pas identiques. Aucun de nous n'est l'image de l'autre, comme tu souhaiterais le croire. Je suis même l'exact opposé de ce que tu es, le reflet inversé._ "

Ils se frôlent timidement, l'ombre caresse la lumière, ils n'osent se regarder dans les yeux. L'air frissonne dans l'attente et la glace se teinte de rouge. Ils ont presque honte.

" _En es-tu seulement sûr ? Rien n'est si parfaitement établit, l'autre face du miroir n'existe pas. Une part de toi ne craint-elle pas de me détruire ? Peut-être parce que, si je disparaissait, tu perdrais un peu de toi-même. _"

La rage se fait douce, envoûtante. Essoufflée, elle attend la douleur, l'explosion. Elle attend l'inéluctable.

__

" C'est ce que tu aimerais croire, n'est ce pas ? Ce à quoi tu aspire, depuis le début. Tu n'as jamais eu ce_ pouvoir, sur personne. Celui qui me fait vivre, le souffle qui m'anime. Nous sommes les deux extrémités d'une même ligne, la force qui brûle en moi est la même que celle qui te glace le sang. J'ai reçu la bénédiction, tu es le _maudit_._ "

Les flammes pénètrent la glace, la dévorant de l'intérieur. Les étoiles se rallument. En hurlant, les deux puissances se précipitent l'une contre l'autre. Tout se tait, c'est l'ultime éclat, avant la déflagration.


End file.
